


Dead Man's Gun

by newyorktopaloalto



Series: Five to Nine (or Half-Past Two) [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Politics, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, DC comics- Freeform, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, The West Wing- Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 20:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10289390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Tony wondered if his wide-eyed idealism would ever fade— it would definitely save him the inevitable disappointment when things went spectacularly sideways; at this point, getting Rogers to agree to a town hall debate would be theleastof his worries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all! I know it's been quite awhile, but I had a bit of trouble in regards to where my plot was headed and what is currently happening in the US political climate. 
> 
> And so here I am, a few months late, I know, but with a new and improved storyline! I'm really excited for where this is going, and I hope that all of you enjoy the rise. 
> 
> This part is definitely less West Wing based (my baby has finally grown its own wings!) but is definitely more saturated in current political climate than the other parts. I think it's hard to write a story about politics, even a fictional one, without stepping into 'real-life' at least a little bit.

##### I.

“Is the President going to debate Senator Rogers?” 

“President Prince has extended an invitation for a town hall debate with Senator Rogers; as of yet he has not responded. Bobbi, your question?” 

“Thanks, Jean. Out of the potential candidates, who do you believe poses the most challenge for the president?” 

“Fries, definitely.” Jean waggled her eyebrows as Arnie snorted. “The Prohibition Party is tenacious, I’ll give them that. 

“But seriously, what’s your question?” 

“Last night, did you see the—?” 

“Yes, and the President will have a statement for all of you just in time for your prime-time ratings. Don’t say I’ve never done anything for you. 

“Next question: Ventura, right?” 

“Yes, ma’am. Have you heard about the White House staff leaks?” 

“That was resolved months ago, Ms. Ventura.” 

“Of course, but those aren’t the leaks I’m referring to. There was a leak from an anonymous White House staffer, they posted documents and transcripts on their twitter two hours ago. I’m just wondering if you have any comment.” 

“We don’t discuss any matters unless and until we determine their credibility. Twitter, as I’m sure you can understand, does not guarantee credibility.” 

“But if it is?” 

“As nothing can be determined, I don’t wish to speculate. Betty, you have one?” 

“Yeah— is it true that General Green is resigning? If so, who are your replacement candidates?” 

“It’s not true,” Jean sighed out, “and whenever I find out who started that rumor I’m revoking their credentials.” 

“Yeah, I think it was Van Lunt,” O’Brien called from the fourth row. 

“Of course it was. Nothing much I can do there, then. I think, however, that’s all the time we have for questions. The next briefing will be, as always, right before lunch; if nothing else, I like seeing the press typing away furiously while eating a sandwich. 

“On that note,” she continued as reporters started gathering their things, “don’t be late. I hate having to start myself over again when one of you clangs on in here without a care in the world.”

Jean walked out the side door, America moving in-step with her as they started down the hallway. 

“Have you seen Tony?” 

“No, but Pepper said he came in late, so he’s probably still doing the rest of last night’s work in his office. Should I set up a meeting?” 

“No, keep my 10.15 with Hagees, I’ll just go now; it should only take a few minutes.” 

“Okay. I’ll be at my desk.” 

“Thank you, America.” 

They parted at the fishbowl, Jean striding to Tony’s office door with no deference to Pepper, who was trying to get her attention. 

“Jean!” 

She turned, hand poised to turn the door handle. 

“What?” 

“He’s sick.” 

“Sick? Like, sick-sick, or ‘I drank way too much because of the 60 Minutes from last night’ sick?” 

“The first. I’ve seen him, multiple times and especially on the campaign trail, in basically the latter state— nothing like the sniffling and coughing and hacking he’s been on a roll with.” 

“Are you warning me?” 

“It’s just really gross, and I’m basically acting as his mother.” 

“Hit me up at lunch, I’ll buy you something.” Jean grimaced in sympathy. “I’ll give him anything you need me to, but I need to talk to him, so…” 

“Thanks,” Pepper replied, handing over a small stack of files. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

Without bothering to knock, Jean entered Tony’s office. 

“Leave me alone.” 

She closed the door behind her, dropping the files onto his desk. 

“You look terrible.” 

Tony blinked up at her, eyes red and hair more disheveled than usual. He sniffed and coughed into a tissue. 

“Thanks, Jean.” 

“What’s this about a twitter leak?” 

“What?” 

“A staffer leaking info on an anonymous twitter account? What’s it about?” 

“I didn’t even know there was— isn’t all of this _your_ job? I mean, I know we’ve been talking about getting someone other than one of your subordinates to be social media coordinator and extraction unit or whatever, but isn’t this what you do?” 

“No, Tony, this is what the NSA does. They give it to us if it’s credible.” 

“Not if it’s them leaking the information.” 

“Tony?” 

“Yes?” 

“I do not need your conspiracy theory bullshit right now. Like, you know Fury was fucking with you when he talked about the President’s secret book, right?” 

“Okay.” 

“Okay. So check it out for me, if you could. With me being the press secretary, you know, people don’t want to talk as much as if it were coming from you.” 

“I dunno, I usually rely on charm and I can’t do that today.” 

“You can’t do that any day,” Jean quipped, throwing a glib wink at Tony, “but thanks for the help. I need it soon.”

##### II.

“I haven’t felt this bad since the morning after the election. Actually, back play that— the morning after the first Republican debate and our very, very ill-advised drinking game.” 

James didn’t bother looking up from his computer, already knowing exactly how pitiful a sight Tony made in his doorframe. 

“It’s your own fault— you sat out on the fire-escape, in the rain, for an hour, chain-smoking and bitching, because of 60 Minutes.” 

“Why didn’t you try and get me inside?” 

“Short of physically picking you up, there wasn’t much else I could have done. What do you need?” 

“MARIGOLD.” 

“Already?” 

He glanced up as Tony folded into the chair on the other side of his desk. “You look worse than when you left.” 

“Yeah, well…” A shrug and a cough was the rest of Tony’s answer. “I heard you got the stats this morning.” 

“From who?” 

“Like I’d reveal my sources to an agent of The Man.” 

“Yeah, I really don’t know how Wanda manages to tell you so much when you’re never seen together.” 

“You know,” Tony grinned, leaning closer as if imparting a great and terrible secret, “we perfected it on the trail... 

“Wait, fuck.” 

James grinned, making finger guns at Tony, which Tony totally hated, but he didn’t much care. “I don’t mean to take advantage of you when you’re sick. But,” he paused, “I actually really do. And, you know, one more mystery to cross off.” 

“I hate you so much.” 

“I’ll tell you something really good in the stats and I’ll bring you lunch and medicine.” 

Tony grinned and motioned for James to start talking.

##### III.

“What’s up, Jean?” 

“Do you know anything about either the apparent new staff leaks, or how the Hill is taking the special from last night?” 

“I know that whoever the leak was, they must have been pretty high level.” Bruce closed the door to Jean’s office, leaning against it as it closed. “I mean, I haven’t had a lot of time to read them, but they seem legit.” 

“What are they even about?” 

“Nothing illegal or even terribly unethical— but it can be construed as embarrassing, I guess; it just shows the dirty underside of politics that the public doesn’t like to know. I mean, if you spent two seconds watching a debate, you _would_ know that, but no one ever said that the American people were terribly bright.” 

Bruce knew that if he had a bit he would be chomping down on it. 

“You okay, buddy?” 

“It’s just such a stupid thing for people to be mad about,” he grit out, “I mean, of all the things the media will talk about, it’s how we get deals made in the White House? Half of them already know that from congress bitching at them in a dive bar every Friday night.” 

“Bruce?” Jean asked, pinching her nose. “I’m going to ask you this once, and I’d appreciate an honest answer. Are you the leak?” 

He scoffed. “No. But I’d like it to be stated that whoever gets fired for this has my full sympathy. It’s a—” he employed the use of finger-quotes that he knew were now considered faux pas, but really, it was the only way to do his agitation justice, “‘leak’ from an ‘official’ so it’s salacious. Ridiculous.” 

“So it’s nothing terrible?” 

“Well, we’ll probably drop a few points for a day or two, but someone’ll say something idiotic and it’ll be forgotten.” 

“It’s just, with all these little drops lately…”

And Bruce knew her worry— they were all feeling it, but there wasn’t much they could conceivably do about it bar entire overhaul; and what a bureaucratic nightmare _that_ would be. 

“I know. It’ll be fine, though.” 

He paused. 

“Did you hear Wayne’s speech last night? I mean— _libertarian_ — but some of his ideas aren’t horrendous.” 

“Maybe he’ll get into the big boy debates and it won’t just be the President and whoever the RNC puts forward.” 

Jean snorted out a laugh, followed closely by Bruce, and they spent a moment imagining Bruce Wayne debating Diana Prince on CNN.

“Thanks. Before you leave, though, do you wanna do lunch? Sam, Pepper, and I are on board.” 

“Sure,” he replied easily, “if Sam actually lets me today.” 

“Oh, yeah, you guys are drafting, aren’t you?” 

“Can you give me a less pretentious word for ‘verisimilitude’? 

She laughed again as Bruce walked out of her office without waiting for an answer. He almost made it to his own office without being interrupted, but a pair of neatly-pressed slacks stopped him. 

“I don’t have the updates yet, Sam.” 

Sam grunted and Bruce looked him up and down in concern. 

“Have you slept?” 

“Have you thought of another way to phrase the third paragraph?” 

“No.” 

“And my answer is the same.” 

“Can I eat lunch at least?” 

“I guess,” Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as they stood there, awkward, in the middle of the hallway. “Is Tony coming? I have to talk to him about S.5063.” 

“I thought that had no chance at passing.” 

“Yeah, well, the political climate has been strange lately; I blame establishment democrats.” 

“And, you know, losing the Senate in the midterms.” 

“And the slow trickle of leaks.” 

“And the fact that we’re running re-election while running a country.” 

“Thanks for cheering me up, Bruce.” 

Bruce shrugged at Sam’s flippant sarcasm. “No one has _ever_ said I’m good at cheering them up.”

##### IV.

“Tony?” 

“Hmmm?” 

“Senator Rogers’ office on the line.” 

“Thanks, Pep.” 

He cracked his neck out, letting his sore limbs stretch out a bit, before picking up the receiver. 

“How you doing, Mary Jane— excited about finally being legal?” 

Rogers’ assistant replied with a flat hum. “Do you know how many jokes I’ve gotten?” 

“An inordinate?” 

“The senator would like to set up a meeting with you, Mr. Stark,” she decided to non-answer, and Tony scoffed. 

“When did he stop just barging into my office? Or setting them up with Pepper?” 

“There was a booking error last week; Senator Rogers wanted to make sure that this meeting got through to you directly.” 

Tony faked a cough to keep himself from laughing, which, unfortunately, turned into a real fit of hacking up something he truly did not want to know. After letting out a final, weak cough, he turned his attention to the young woman on the other end of the line. 

“What does he want to talk about?” 

“A town hall debate.” 

“Why not bring it up with Ororo?” 

“She said to call you.” 

Because of course she did. Why do yourself, when you can pass it on to your subordinates who literally cannot say no? Honestly, Tony could _not_ wait until he became Chief of Staff for a president one day. On the other hand, that would mean Ororo quitting her own job for some ungodly reason, so he didn’t know if the costs outweighed the benefits. 

“What dates are good for him? It’ll have to be run by the President’s office, of course— she’s a mite bit busier than the senator… No offense.” 

“No, no. I’m sorry, um, Senator Rogers just wants to set up a meeting with your office to discuss preliminaries. Ms. Munroe said that the town hall was under your purview?” 

He deliberated for a moment, wondering if he could pawn off this suddenly daunting task. But, like, when he took the job, he wasn’t actually expecting Rogers to accept the idea of debating the President, let alone him getting to the point of planning preliminaries. 

“Took him long enough to respond. It’s been, what, two weeks?” 

“That’s not very long?” It was a serious question, and Tony tried not to laugh— college grads who still believed time worked the same no matter where you were working. Naïve; cute, but naïve. 

“It’s long enough,” he replied instead, gesturing wildly out of his window for Pepper to notice him and come into the office. 

“What?” she asked after finally deigning to walk in. 

“Hold on, Mary Jane,” he interrupted his own prattle, “Pepper, when can I meet with the senator?” 

She grimaced, but took out his phone and thumbed through it. 

“12.45?” 

“How’s 12.45?” 

Mary Jane hummed and Tony heard her typing, typing away. “That’s fine. Your office, I’m assuming?” 

“That would be great; a bunch of busy beetles here in the ‘ole WH.” 

“Busy— what?” 

“Never mind, thanks for the call.” 

Tony hung up and stuck his tongue out at the phone. 

“You know it’s not her—?”

“Yeah, but sue me.” 

“Anyways, Sam wants to talk to you about S.5063 since you’re not going to lunch with them.” 

“Yeah, send him in. Fucking Richards and his fucking appropriations committee.”

##### V.

“Do you know what I found out?” 

Pepper glanced up from her computer, raising a brow at Armando. 

“No, I don't, and you know that.” 

“So I _might_ have overheard a conversation between Ororo, Director van Dyne, and General Danvers when I was running Ororo's files…” He paused. 

“And?” 

“Whoever this newest leak is— first of all, totally real, and second of all, same signature as before.” 

“Are you serious? Who else knows about this?” 

“Well, Stark whenever Ororo’s done with her meeting; probably Barnes, some NSA and FBI people. Other than that, just me and you.” 

“Armando?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I know that something like this isn’t usually a big deal, because our bosses expect us to know everything, but this is maybe something we do not want getting out any further than where it already is. Let the channels tell people however they may.” 

“Temperance?” 

“Maybe for this one, yes,” Pepper agreed, “not least of which is because I want to avoid being here all hours of the night with Tony, and that seems unlikely if the leak becomes huge.” 

“Leak becoming huge?” 

The two of them whirled around, and Pepper let out a breath at seeing America. 

“If you’re talking about this morning, Jean’s already gotten questions in her briefing about it.”

She looked the both of them up and down. 

“Has something else happened?” 

“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Pepper immediately waved away, “and if it were, I’m sure Jean would know soon enough.” 

“So it’s bad?” 

Armando gave a noncommittal hum, rubbing the back of his neck. “I probably shouldn’t have even told Pepper, but… When half of what you know are national security matters that you don’t have clearance for, whose to say what’s right and wrong to gossip about?” 

America squinted at him. “Do you know who the leak is?” 

“God, no,” he denied, “I would have cracked after the first time.” 

“The first time?” 

Pepper rubbed her temples as Armando started spluttering. So much for keeping it close to their chests; but, open secrets through the ranks of the staff were sometimes better than whispers that seemed to hide collusion.

“Same signature as before. Now, can the both of you leave my desk? Some of us don’t have bosses who actually do their work on time.” 

“Okay, but like Jean ever gets anything done,” America scoffed, flipping the both of them a peace sign before leaving. 

There was a moment of quiet. Armando still did not leave. 

“So, how did Stark react to the 60 Minutes last night?” 

“Well, they managed to get old memos from the senior staff, practically using her policies as a dartboard that had particularly offended them. So, like, he’s not reacting that well.” 

“Question:” Armando prefaced, to which Pepper nodded graciously, “if they were written before internal revisions, what does it matter?” 

“It’s the senior staff of the President doubting the President. It doesn’t matter when it was written; in the public’s eyes, it was hidden from the media and that’s damning.” 

“Everything has been damning since the Republicans smelled blood because of Rogers. I swear, I’m quitting after this term ends.” 

“Yeah, good luck. I’ve been saying that since the first year I started working for Tony, and you can see where that’s gotten me.”

##### VI.

“Which do you want first?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Tony let out a small ‘hum’ and sat down across from Jean. 

“I mean, do you want the slightly bad news, the straight-up bad news, or the terrible news?” 

“Do you have any good news?” 

“MARIGOLD stats are out early.” 

“That’s just news,” Jean pointed out, before sighing. “Just give it to me in order.” 

“We’re going to pass HB 3029, but with about a dozen less votes than anticipated. But, you know, I guess it's expected because a) contentious, and b) we’re only marginal majority in the Senate. Um, if you get any questions on Seoul— you don’t know anything.” 

“I _don’t_ know anything about Seoul.”

“Perfect!” Tony replied, “Then it doesn’t matter.” 

He blithely ignored the glare Jean sent his way. Pausing to hack out a cough, he also ignored the disgusted glare Jean sent him. 

“I found out that the leaks are real, and the signature is the same as before, which means there was another person working with them. Or, there’s someone else with high enough clearance to use the same signature.” 

“How long will it take?” 

Tony shrugged and wiggled his hand. “Probably less time than the last one did, but definitely more time than you having an answer for the gaggle before lunch.” 

“And the media’s started going crazy so it’s not like I can just choose not to talk about it for the next two weeks,” Jean sighed, “even the major stations have started to pick up on it. I’ve been getting calls, all of the secretaries have been getting calls— why can’t the CIA just pick them up? I’m 99% sure they know who it was.” 

“FBI. The CIA is for over—” 

“Tony, I _know_ , I was just—” Jean shook her head in exasperation and Tony bit back a grin; he sniffled instead, “— never mind, it doesn’t matter. 

“To be fair, though,” she continued, “the CIA is spying on us through your iPhone right now.” 

“God love those intelligence drones— the only thing they’ll hear is me swearing for five hours a day.” 

“Don’t sell yourself short, I’m sure Hannity could find something to talk about if it ever leaked.” 

“Thanks, Jean, that’s actually appreciated.” 

“Funny how that the longer you work here, the smaller the things are that get your appreciation,” she sighed, and Tony couldn’t find it within himself to disagree on pure basis of perjury. 

“Okay, if that’s everything. Jean, my lovely, please do not disturb me if you need anything; I’m sleeping until Rogers comes to try and fuck us all over like usual.” 

“About what?” 

“Town hall debate. And I’ll tell you the details when we figure them out, so don’t talk to the press yet, okay?” 

“Okay.”

“Okay. See you later.” 

He knocked on the frame of her door a couple of times before walking out, throwing a wink at America, who just gave him a blithe smile as she walked into Jean’s office. Groaning softly, he detoured to Pepper’s desk to pick up a veritable shitload of acetaminophen. 

“No more for five hours,” she told him without looking up from her computer, “and Sam’s in your office, so if you want to eat before you sleep you should get that done.” 

“What for?” 

“I’m assuming communications things considering he’s communications director.” 

Tony sighed, turning away from Pepper to make his way into his own office. 

“What’s up, buttercup?” he asked as he leaned against the doorframe, coughing into the crook of his arm a couple of times. 

“We need to make the President sound less collegiate.” 

“What?” 

“You know, more folks-y, more homey.” 

Sam undid the top button of his shirt and if Tony were feeling better he would most likely make a slightly lewd joke. 

“Why are we just learning this now?” he asked instead, looking at his couch and then his stomach in longing, hoping against all hopes that he wouldn’t have to decide between the two. 

“Because we didn’t have this problem before, but with the primary debates going on with the Republicans…” 

“Has tone really affected it that much?” 

“Early polls say so, especially if she’s going up against Luther or Kyle.” 

“Okay, do what you have to do. I’ll talk to Ororo to get you a meeting.” 

“Okay. Also, do you know another word for ‘profligate’?” 

“Is this about the military budget? Just say, ‘Congress doesn’t know what appropriations means, thinks all money should go to US Army; this powerpoint will show you why they are incorrect.’”

“That’s a little wordy.” 

Tony shrugged. “It’s not my day today— just let me have this.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Sam waved him off. “But I can see you’re going to be of no help, so I’ll leave.” 

“I said I’d get you a meeting with Ororo, which is considerably more than I would usually do without questioning you more, so if anything you shouldn’t complain I can’t help you more than I did; you got what you wanted.” 

“Okay— Tony? Take a Xanax.” 

“Right, though? I’ll talk to you after my meting with Rogers.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Sam walked out, Tony shutting the door behind him. He hesitated over the lock before deciding not to bother; the glass being knocked on incessantly would be much more annoying than someone just coming in. 

Tony groaned before flopping onto the couch— his face half-stuffed into a throw pillow— deciding that food would just have to come after he slept for as long as he could.

##### VII.

“That’s fine, I’ll meet up with you tomorrow afternoon, then.” James hung up, clicking the box next to it off after he did. 

He rubbed at his forehead for a moment, before straightening up as his door opened. 

“General’s here!” came Kate’s chipper voice, as General Danvers walked into his office. 

“General,” he saluted, distantly noting her unusual disheveled appearance. He continued when she motioned for him to stand down. 

“The rest of your meeting not go so well?” 

“Well enough,” she replied, raising a brow as she looked down at his desk. “On a call you’re not supposed to be on, sergeant?”

“International line,” James replied, putting it back in its box and tucking it away in a drawer. “What do you need, General?” 

“I’m just here to reiterate that everything you find out during this is strictly confidential. The only person who has clearance is Ororo, and even then if she asks you about anything, I need you to run it by me first, okay?” 

“Of course, Sir.” 

“I know this job probably has you a little more relaxed than usual, but I need you on your toes.” 

James nodded. “I appreciate it, but I can assure you, General, that this job has, in no way, shape, or form, had me lax in doing my duty.” 

General Danvers gave him a small, tight smile. “Which is why I hired you. With what happened with your predecessor, however, we all have to do our due diligence.” 

“I understand completely.” 

“Okay, good work, soldier. Continue on.” 

He saluted her as she walked out, but after she walked around the corner, he made a face.

“I do my damn job,” he muttered, crossing his arms against his chest as he sat down. James understood the general’s caution, but he had never _not_ done his job— even in the face of many things, and persons, trying to get him to do otherwise. 

“Ridiculous.” 

“Hey, Sergeant, for when you’re done grumbling to yourself?” 

“I don’t like people just walking into my office without warning, Kate.” 

“I know, but even though you’re my boss, she’s your boss, so she supersedes you. Anyways, for when you’re done…?” 

She hung the question, and he squinted, considering, back at her. “Will this make my not very great day even worse?” 

“Um, Senator Rogers has a meeting with Tony later, but he came down here to talk to you, I guess? Before his meeting. And I said that you were busy, but he’s not, you know, great at listening to things he doesn’t want to hear.” 

“Very apt, did Jean send you the Intercept piece as well?” 

“She did— I think she CC’d all the senior staff and a lot of the assistants. But, I honestly don’t think the senator’s going to leave, so if you could talk to him for, like, five minutes, that would be great. He’s just sitting at my desk, reading through papers and smiling up at me every couple of minutes.” 

James grimaced, knowing exactly what Kate meant. “Of course, but only because you’re the best assistant I’ve ever had and your physical and emotional state is important to me as your employer.” 

“Thanks. I already bought myself a one-year anniversary gift with your card, so don’t worry yourself.” 

“Oh,” James intoned, “you do know that’s a felony, right?” 

“You give me your card to pay for lunch every day. All I got was a set of pans.” 

“Pans?” 

Kate shrugged. “I burnt the set I had. And I thought that getting myself a gift instead of suffering through whatever you would give me would be best for both of us. But mostly I just really needed some new pans.” 

“Okay.” He shook his head, not willing to admit that she was right. “Send him in.” 

Nodding, Kate left and a few seconds later, Rogers walked in. 

“What?” 

“I’m just here to say ‘hi’. It’s been a few months and I was early for my meeting with Tony. How are you doing?” 

James narrowed his eyes, suspicious but unable to say anything— Steve was being unerringly polite, and _knew_ that he wouldn’t get kicked out until the veneer wore off. 

“I’m fine, thanks. How’s the trail? I’ve heard it’s a hard stint out there.” 

“It’s fine,” Steve smiled, and James found himself giving the senator a half-one back unconsciously; the man really was disarmingly amiable, “some road bumps, but that’s natural for a first-time campaign staff. It’s nothing a little attention and dedication won’t get past, though.” 

“What kinda problems?” 

Steve smiled again, but the corners of his eyes and mouth were pinched. “Just lower numbers than expected.” 

“Who’s doing your polling?” James asked, crossing his arms again.

“Some consultant named Darkhölme; I don’t know much about her but she comes highly recommended.” 

“She always lowballs,” James stated, rolling his eyes at Steve’s questioning look, “it makes it look as though the numbers wouldn’t have risen without her warning.” 

“Oh,” Steve replied, and James bit back an inappropriate grin at the other losing his footing; he was getting cruel, maybe he was with the senior staff too much. But no, he supposed they were only bringing out what was already there.

“Don’t worry about it— consider it something between two people who used to be best friends, and who do still care.” 

“Thanks, Bucky.” 

James nodded, and Steve’s phone let out a trill as he was going to continue. “Hey, shoot me a text later, will you? I’m going to be in town for a while, and it’ll be nice to see you again— especially because you’ve been more… Well, accommodating, lately.” 

He shrugged. “I’m just here to do my job.” 

“Which is more than I can say for a lot of people around here,” Steve finished, before flashing James another grin and heading out. “I’ll talk to you later!” 

A minute later a hand thrust a water bottle and two acetaminophen at him. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem, boss.” 

“Can you set me up a meeting with Sam?”

Kate nodded and went back out. 

“He's such a fucking dumbass,” he muttered to himself, before swallowing down what his assistant gave him. 

He should probably take Tony some food after Rogers left; there was little doubt in his mind that the other man had forwent eating for sleeping, and then probably proceeded to sleep way too long. 

“And see if Pepper has gotten Tony food,” he yelled out, nodding to himself as Kate let out an equally loud ‘fine!’

##### VIII.

“—and with that, I’ll now be taking your questions. It would be great if they could pertain to what I’ve spoken about, but I know that’s doubtful. 

“O’Brien?” 

“Stark’s comment about Representative Summers, calling him a ‘conservative tax reform wonk.’” 

“Yes.” 

“Does the White House have any comment?” 

“He was simply quoting the representative’s own words from his Floor comments two weeks ago.

“Ventura?” 

“Do you have any information in regards to the twitter leaks from this morning?” 

“I do,” Jean smiled blithely, ignoring the sudden hush that covered the room, “The White House is currently investigating the twitter leaks in full cooperation with counsel, Congress, and the Directors of the FBI and the NSA. We will inform you as it becomes declassified.” 

She paused as half the reporters in the pool raised their hands. “I will _not_ be taking any more questions pertaining to the twitter leaks, so please don’t even try; you’ll get the information when I do, as always.”

Five hands remained. “Roger?” 

“There’s some chatter that US defense in Seoul is mobilizing and heading northeast, does the White House have any comment?” 

“That you should know better than to come in here and ask that without any sourcing. 

“Betty?” 

“Is it true that Xavier is leaving the FEC due to its delayed action in the Bard scandal?” 

“Charles Xavier is resigning from the FEC, but the White House has no comment as to his personal decisions in leaving.”

About to call on someone else, Jean paused when Betty cleared her throat. “Yeah, Betty?” 

“What is the White House’s response to Mr. Luther's proposal to cut down on carbon emissions by giving businesses further tax breaks if they prove themselves sustainable?” 

“The White House will have comment on that by the end of the day.” She paused, scanning the room. “Okay, if that’s all— have a nice lunch, I’ll see you after.” 

She strode out and turned to America once the door closed. 

“Tony?” 

“He just started a meeting with Senator Rogers, he’ll be out in no more than half an hour— probably. Pepper seemed a little iffy on that, but…” 

Jean nodded, knowing that more likely than not the two would end up arguing over preliminary town hall minutiae for the next hour. 

“Okay, get me when he’s done.” 

“Will do; by the way, Bobby’s in your office.” 

“Get a new deputy and they never leave you alone,” Jean griped, putting on a smile and heading to her office. 

“Yes?” she asked at the fidgeting form of her deputy. 

“You should close the door for this, boss.” 

A rock formed in her stomach and she closed the door. Bobby licked his lips before continuing. 

“Documents from the standoff went public; we’ve already gotten a couple calls, and you’ll have questions at your next briefing.” 

She sighed and opened the door again, not letting him continue. 

“America?” She waited until her assistant had gotten the hint to actually walk over. “Tell Pepper to get Tony ASAP. And get me Sam and Bruce. We may have a slight problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I've been writing this, I have found myself referring to both a character sheet and a timeline sheet. If there's an interest, I can add another 'part' to this series (or even a link to a page) that has both my character listings and a general timeline. 
> 
> Also, I'm writing the next chapter of my Hobbit fic, but this will be updated after that!


End file.
